Meilleurs amis ou meilleurs ennemis ?
by shana8301
Summary: Lily et James sont les meilleurs amis du monde...du moins, jusqu'à ce que James tombe amoureux de Lily.Celle-ci le détestera au point de le haïr...mais lui,il donnera tout pour récupérer l'amitié qu'il avait avec Lily.Y arrivera-t-il ?
1. Default Chapter

**Là où tout commença…**

C'était une matinée bien ensoleillée où dehors jouaient James et sa meilleure amie à Chat perché…

-C'est toi le chat !!!

-Non tu as triché !!!J'ai dit qu'on n'avait pas le droit d'avoir le camp brûlé !!!

-Même pas vrai d'abord !!!

-Elle lui tira la langue.

Les 2 enfants éclatèrent de rire.

-Ca me rappelle trop nous à 3 ans !!! Dit la jeune rouquine.

-C'est clair !!!

Je tiens à préciser que la meilleure amie de James n'est autre que la belle Lily.

Depuis quand ? Depuis toujours d'après le jeune garçon.

La vérité c'est qu'il se connaissaient depuis l'âge de trois ans quand les Evans ont emménagés à Godric's Hollow. ()

On ne les voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre.

Ils allaient à l'école ensemble ; ils allaient au cinéma ensemble ; ils aimaient les mêmes choses ; ils avaient les mêmes délires…

Ils n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre…enfin ils croyaient…car Lily se trompait.

James lui avait toujours caché son plus grand secret.En effet, il avait toujours caché à Lily et même aux Evans tout court que ses parents et lui étaient des sorciers… enfin lui il n'en était pas sûr mais vu que toute sa descendance était sorcière, il n'y aurait aucune exception !!! Enfin il l'espérait.

Mais d'un coté, ça lui faisait de la peine de devoir quitter Lily car il n'avait rien fait sans elle : ils avaient appris à marcher en même temps (James lui avait arracher la tête de sa poupée alors elle voulait le rattraper et lui avait donné une claque…)

Je disais donc que ça lui faisait de la peine de la quitter car il vivrait sûrement ses plus belles aventures sans elle, mais leur amitié ne serait nullement gâchée car ils continueraient à s'écrire et ils se reverraient pendant l'été.

Le seul problème, c'était ce que James allait lui dire pour justifier son absence…il y réfléchirais.

-Quelle heure est-il ? demanda James.

-18h30 pourquoi ?

-Déjà !!! tu te rends compte que ça fait 4h qu'on est ensemble !!!

-Dit que tu t'ennuies avec moi et je comprendrais mieux…dit Lily en faisant mine de bouder.

James éclata de rire.

-JAMES !!!!!!!!!

-Mmmh…

-DEBOUT !!!!!!!!!!! J'AI UNE SURPRISE POUR TOI !!!!

-J'ARRIVE !!!

Il espérait tant que c'était à ce qu'il pensait…à sa lettre tant attendue.

Il arriva en trombe dans la cuisine.

-Je suis là !

-Mon cœur, ma canne en sucre, tu sais que ta maman chérie est très fière de toi ? mon petit Jimmy.

-Beurk !arrête de m'appeler Jimmy, je suis plus un bébé !!!Et arrête ces surnoms débiles !!! la surprise c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

-Tiens prend-la, elle est sur la table.

-Merci !

Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine.

C'était ce qu'il avait attendu avec beaucoup de patience, c'était cette lettre qui le hantait depuis des mois…

Il l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante et lut :

COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin

Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers.

"Cher Mr Potter,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informez que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard.

Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués."

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe.

Il prit ensuite sa lettre d'ouvrages et équipements scolaires :

Durant le cours de l'année, vous aurez besoin de tous les manuels suivants :

livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1)

manuel de métamorphoses (niveau 1)

le livre de la défense assurée (niveau 1)

manuel de l'histoire de la magie (niveau 1)

Durant le cours de l'année, vous aurez besoin de tous les équipements suivants :

1 chaudron en étain

1 baguette magique

1 robe noire 1 chapeau noir

un chat, un crapaud ou un hibou SEULEMENT SI VOUS LE SOUHAITEZ !!!

Sa lecture prit fin. Sa mère, Jane Potter, en avait les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est magnifique mon petit Jimmy !!! Tu es un sorcier !!!

Quand on dira ça à ton père ce soir !!! Il sera si fier de toi !!!

-Ca va maman !!! J'ai pas gagné la coupe du monde de Quidditch !!!

Il allait remonter dans sa chambre quand il demanda :

-Au fait m'man, qu'est ce que je vais dire à Lily ?

-A propos de quoi ?

-Ben, de mon entrée à Poudlard !!!

-Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu es allé en Ecosse, chez ton grand-père, tu iras à l'école là-bas et tu reviendras pendant les vacances…

-Dac' merci m'man.

Puis il remonta dans sa chambre et passa un coup de fil à Lily.

Lily de son côté…

-Ma chérie ?!!

-Oui maman ?

-Il y a du courrier pour toi

-J'arrive !

Elle descendit dans la cuisine, prit sa lettre et remonta dans sa chambre.

-C'est de la part de qui ? demanda curieusement sa sœur

-Ca te regarde ? Je me mêle de ton courrier avec le gros cachalot ?

-Qui ça ?

- Le Vernon Dursley...

Pétunia devint rouge pivoine.

-Je te préviens, ne le dit jamais à personne, JAMAIS !!!

-Contre quoi ?

-Grrrr

-Chère Pétunia, ma patience a des limites…

Je te signales que je suis ta GRANDE sœur donc si jamais tu ouvres ta p'tite geule, tu regretteras d'être venue au monde !!!

Sur ce, elle claqua violemment la porte de la chambre de sa sœur.

Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien Lily détestait sa sœur !!! Grrrr !!!

Oups, elle en avait même oubliée sa lettre…

Elle était bizarre cette lettre, elle avait le sceau d'un grand « P » avec quatre petites initiales : G, S, P et S.

Elle décida donc de l'ouvrir :

COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin

Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers.

"Chère mademoiselle Evans,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informez que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard.

Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, chère mademoiselle Evans, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués."

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe.

Qu'est ce que c'était que cette blague ?

Tiens, il y en avait une autre…

Durant le cours de l'année, vous aurez besoin de tous les manuels suivants :

livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1)

manuel de métamorphoses (niveau 1)

le livre de la défense assurée (niveau 1)

manuel de l'histoire de la magie (niveau 1)

Durant le cours de l'année, vous aurez besoin de tous les équipements suivants :

1 chaudron en étain

1 baguette magique

1 robe noire 1 chapeau noir

un chat, un crapaud ou un hibou SEULEMENT SI VOUS LE SOUHAITEZ !!!

Mais qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Se moquer t-on d'elle ? elle espérait que non car sinon elle allait lui faire regretter avec James…

JAMES !!!

Il fallait qu'elle lui en parle…

Voilà, c'est fini.

Mettez moi des reviews pour que je sache si je dois continuer ou pas.

Bizz,

Shana.


	2. Reste près de moi

**Reste près de moi**

Lily ne parvint à s'endormir que vers 2h.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! LILY !

Celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut alors que sa sœur entra dans sa chambre.

-Une autre lettre pour toi ! dit-elle folle de rage.  
-Et tu sais comment cette lettre est arrivée ?  
-Par la poste, je suppose ?  
-Eh bien non. Regarde qui l'a apportée !

Lily se figea net. Elle ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte.

Elle avait devant elle : UN HIBOU ! Ou plus exactement une chouette.

Il lui fallut un bon moment pour se rappeler qu'elle tenait la lettre dans sa main.

Elle l'ouvrit ensuite et lut :

Mademoiselle Evans,

Nous sommes le 23 août et vous avez normalement reçue notre hibou la semaine dernière.

Veuillez nous renvoyer un hibou comportant votre réponse avant le 31 août.

Merci de votre compréhension.

M. MacGonagall,

Directrice adjointe.

Elle passa le reste de la journée à réfléchir à cette mystérieuse lettre. Elle n'entendit même pas sa mère l'appeler…

-Ma chérie !  
-Oui -Téléphone pour toi.  
-J'arrive.

Elle descendit dans le salon.

-Allô ?  
-Lily ?  
-Oh, salut James.  
-Salut, tu vas bien ?  
-Ca peut aller à part que j'ai reçu une lettre un peu bizarre…  
-Ha. Attends, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire et après on parlera de ta lettre, ok ?  
-Aucun problème.

Elle le trouvait un peu nerveux.

-Bon, mes parents veuillent que j'aille à l'école privée en Ecosse. Donc, cette année j'irais là-bas mais je reviendrais pendant l'été.- Je ne te crois pas.  
-C'est la vérité, p'tite fleur.  
-………………..  
-Lily ?  
-Oui ? dit-elle en essayant de retenir ses larmes.  
- J'ai vraiment pas envie de partir mais j'y suis obligé. Crois-moi.  
- Je te crois.  
-Alors, cette lettre ?  
- Rien, laisse tomber. C'est pas important et de toutes façons ma mère m'appelle.  
-Comme tu voudras  
-Bye.  
-Bye Lil's.

Elle raccrocha, monta dans sa chambre en vitesse, se laissa tomber sur son lit, son baladeur à ses oreilles.

Elle écouta une chanson qui ne parvient qu'à faire tomber de douces larmes sur sa belle peau douce.

Demain la route va me prendre  
Dans les anneaux de ses détours  
Qu'elle se décide à me rendre  
Où qu'elle m'avale pour toujours

_Pourquoi faut-il qu'il parte ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?_

Je vous emporte dans mon cœur  
Par-delà le temps et l'espace  
Et même au-delà de la mort  
Dans les îles où l'âge s'efface  
Et même au-delà de la mort  
Je vous emporte dans mon cœur

Elle arrêta son baladeur net, s'essuya ses larmes en ne pensant qu'à son meilleur ami.

Cette année allait être très différente. Oui, car elle irait à cette école de sorcellerie. Elle ne voulait pas y aller sans James mais puisque lui ne serait pas là, autant profiter d'être une sorcière.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et écrit d'une main tremblante :

Madame,

J'irais à Poudlard cette année.  
Rendez-vous le 1er septembre.

Melle Evans.

Puis elle alla chercher la chouette qui avait attendu toute la matinée.

Il fallait aussi qu'elle aille chercher ses affaires sur le chemin de Traverse mais d'abord, où était-il ? Elle irait demain.  
Pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle parle de cette lettre à ses parents.

-Maman ? Papa ?  
-OUI ?  
-J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous montrer.

Et elle leur donna la lettre.

-Qu'est-ce que…  
-Lis ! L'interrompit sa fille.

Une fois leur lecture terminée :

- C'est une mauvaise blague Lily.  
-C'est ce que je pensais aussi sauf qu'une mauvaise blague envoyée par une chouette…  
- Envoyée par une chouette ? Tu es sûre ?  
- Papa, je ne bigle pas !  
- Ok, ok on te croit.

-Bon et tu as vraiment envie d'y aller à cette école ?

-Oui ! Supplia-t-elle.  
-Moi, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Dit son père.

En revanche, sa mère restait perplexe.

- Tu en as parlé à James ?  
-Euh…non. Mais en fait, lui non plus ne va pas ici cette année.  
-Ha bon ? Pourtant Elizabeth ne m'en a pas parlé… (Elizabeth est la mère de James pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris).  
- Alors, je pourrais y aller ?  
- Bien, c'est d'accord.  
- Ma Lily, c'est formidable !

Tu es une sorcière ! S'exclama son père.

- Au fait, pour acheter mes fournitures, il faut que j'aille au Chemin de traverse. Je pourrais y aller demain ?  
-Bien sûr chérie.

Au moins, une bonne chose de faite.

Sur ce, elle remonta dans sa chambre. Et elle pensa à ce qu'elle apprendrait dans cette école, peut être aurait-elle de bons amis dans cette école mais bien sûr aucun d'entre ne pourrait remplacer James. C'était son meilleur ami mais en même temps c'était comme le grand frère qu'elle n'avait pas.

Et sans même c'en rendre compte elle s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres…

C'est fini pour ce chapitre. Reviews please !

Bisous,  
Shana.


End file.
